Looking For The Guns
by pumpkinnubbin
Summary: Helen is hiding more than one gun but where? Nikola gets the opportunity to find out. Sequel to One Man Tent.


**A/N:** So I had this as my main idea instead of _**One Man Tent**_ and I said I'd write it as a Sequel, so here it is! You don't necessarily have to read _**One Man Tent**_ but I think it wouldn't harm you to do so ;) This FF was inspired by a line in _**Project Rainbow**_ by my friend **Blackkitty479**. Take a look at it if you haven't already done that already- it's worth it believe me! I don't have the slightest clue where she's hiding her guns and it's not working when she has another outfit but for the sake of this FF...

**Summary:** Helen is hiding more than one gun but where? Nikola gets the opportunity to find out. Sequel to One Man Tent.

**Disclaimer: **The idea's more or less mine but nothing else o.O

_**Looking For The Guns**_

It was the second night they spent together in that tiny tent in the middle of that mountain chain. They didn't even have enough space to sit straight up but they wouldn't need to sit anyway. They shared the tent like they had done before. Both of them were still completely dressed as they tried to grab some sleep.

"Helen?"

"Yes, Nikola?" Helen replied turning to face her.

"Where did you get your gun from today? I mean I'm sure you had left it _in_ the tent with your clothes..."

"Oh, that. You didn't think I have only _one_ gun, did you?" She almost laughed at him.

At a second thought...No, he didn't think that at all. It was Helen Magnus.

"But where did you get it from?"

"You could try to find out. There's no fun in telling you." Helen said smirking.

She hadn't planned on sleeping anyway and this sounded like a lot of fun actually- for both of them.

Nikola looked at her a second. He thought he had been very lucky to get her sleeping in the tent with him this night but that was a high score.

Nikola moved closer to her- as much as that was even possible in the little space they already shared. They were practically sleeping _on_ each other.

"What are you suggesting?"

"You're the genius- find out yourself." Helen smiled cocky.

He couldn't help the smirk as he bent forward to kiss her. She smiled but stopped him inches before their lips could touch. Keeping her finger on his lips her smile grew wider.

"Nope."

"Nope?"

"Nope" Helen repeated grinning.

"But...why not?"

"You sound like a little kid that is pouting over a toy it didn't get." She laughed.

Nikola took the opportunity he saw when she shook her head with her eyes closed and smiling softly to grab her finger and push it aside to gently capture her lips with his own.

"Cheater." Helen chuckled when they parted again.

"Teaser." He grinned back and kissed her once more.

"You still want to find out where I'm hiding my guns?"

Instead of an answer he simply kissed her again to make her shut up while his hands went under her blouse.

"One." He whispered between a kiss when he found the first hidden gun at her side.

With the larger blouse she wore he had to look twice to indeed see the structure of the weapon.

Nikola opened her blouse and got rid of it by throwing it aside. He kept kissing his way over her neck to her shoulders, her collarbone down to her stomach whilst his hands were tracing their way upwards to look for more guns.

Helen smiled softly and ruffled his hair.

Nikola's hands went back down to her boots where he found another gun. He could feel it in her shoes.

"Two." He whispered smirking as hell as he got rid of her boots as well.

Helen felt how his hands slowly ascended her legs and couldn't help a soft chuckle.

He looked up and gently pressed his lips on hers not letting go of her skin. He liked the sound of her giggles.

"Three." Nikola grinned when he found another gun more or less taped to her leg.

Under the skirt he wouldn't have notice it unless she'd moved so he'd been able to glace the profile of it but as she didn't and the skirt didn't touch her legs there was enough space for it to be hidden. Same theory as for the blouse, he thought.

"Clever girl. I like three, you know that?" Nikola smirked again when he was sure he had found all of her guns.

"I guess you found them all." Helen smiled softly.

"I think I forgot one..." Nikola said kissing her passionate and pulled back a few seconds later, "Four."

She chuckled again.

"We should try to sleep, Nikola."

The man looked down at her half naked form and his grin grew a bit.

"I know something better than that." He winked.

_**THE END**_


End file.
